1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of telephony and electronic communications systems and data analytic approaches and pertains particularly to a system for statistically analyzing data acquired over multiple communications system entry and decision points in a given communication route.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
Communications centers, including call centers, perform extensive analysis of data about calls and callers to produce statistics that are used to improve center service and performance. Of particular importance is data that yields information about the behavior of callers during a call. This data is analyzed based on a call and the caller and the resulting transaction is analyzed for useable statistical data. For each decision point in a call flow, decision percentages are assessed, based on the likelihood of the caller making a decision A or B, or a decision A, B, or C. Resulting statistical data may then be provided to call center operators, as well as to marketers, for the purpose of improving service and/or marketing strategies.
A problem with the current state of analysis is that data is only analyzed for caller behavior at each decision point the caller arrives at in the system without considering previous decision points or how the caller got to that particular decision point.
It has occurred to the inventor that consideration of the history of the caller's experience during the call and how the caller got to a particular decision point may provide better statistics that allow a much more accurate assessment of the potential outcome of the call.
What is clearly needed is a system and method for analyzing caller data that not only includes activity at each decision point but also includes data from previous points and data about how the caller arrived at a particular decision point, including the complete path of the call. A system such as this would provide much better statistics about callers using a particular communication system usable for fine tuning service, system topology, and marketing strategies used with the system.